The Oblivious One
by Teklah
Summary: Wendy is confused about her friend's sudden strange behaviour. SLASH.


It hasn't always been like this.

Just three weeks ago we were always hanging out together, talking and laughing like best friends do. At first I didn't notice it, but slowly my best friend started to become more and more distant, and sometimes I even caught her staring off with a glazed over expression on her face.

"What?" I asked her one day, when I saw that same dreamy expression on her face. I wasn't sure, but I think that gaze had been directed…towards me?

She jumped and broke out of her little reverie.

"What?" She asked, repeating the question I _just_ asked her.

"You were staring at…something. What was it?"

"Err, nothing, why?" She looked at me a little nervously.

"_Never mind_. You space out a lot."

"Oh, I'm just uh…tired. I didn't get enough sleep last night because I had to finish an essay." I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe if you didn't put everything off 'til the last minute, you could actually get some sleep," I scolded.

She just looked at me and shrugged. _Okay_, now I knew that something _had _to be wrong. Normally, whenever I said that, she'd make some crack about me sounding like her mother or something.

"Okay, _what_ is it?" I glared at her, willing her to tell me.

"What is what?" She looked at me with wide innocent eyes. I glare at her some more. Apparently my telepathic powers aren't working, coz she didn't look like she was about to tell me _anything_.

"You know! You're acting so _weird _all of a sudden, what is _it_?"

"It's _nothing_!" She blushed and looked down, staring at her uneaten lunch. What the hell? She _never_ blushed. The way she was acting was seriously starting to make me worry.

"Is it a guy?" I suddenly realized. That had to be it! She used to act a little weird whenever she had a crush on some guy (though not as weird as this), and that was the best explanation.

"WHAT! _NO_!" She looked almost insulted, "Like I care about guys, they're all idiots!" I looked at her, amazed. Out of the two of us, she had always been the more boy crazy one. Hearing her say that was really surprising. It must have shown on my face, because now she was the one glaring at _me_.

"You don't believe me!"

"Well, no, not really." She looked insulted. Oops, I guess that was my fault.

"Why the hell don't you believe me? It's not a guy! It's y-" she stopped, horrified.

"It's what?" I looked at her, confused. She closed her mouth, which had been gaping in horror. What was she about to say?

"Err…uh, nothing!" I opened my mouth to ask her something else, but she jumped off the bench and practically ran away, her backpack bouncing on her shoulder. Jesus. What was wrong with that girl?

"Whoa, what was that?" I heard someone ask from behind me.

"Oh, hey Kyle," I greeted him when I turned to see who it was.

"What's up with her?" Stan, who was standing next to Kyle, asked me.

"Like _I_ know," I rolled my eyes. I saw Kyle smirk a little and I _swear_ I heard him snicker.

"WHAT?" He looked at me and shook his head, but I am _tired_ of everyone not telling me what is going on!

"No, SERIOUSLY what?" I practically shout.

"You can't see it? It's so _obvious_." I see his goddamn smirk grow even wider.

"Is there something I'm missing here? If there is, then _tell_ me, dammit!"

"You're the only one who can't tell?"

"Tell her what?" Stan asked, confused. Kyle turned to him and scoffed.

"Goddamnit, Stan, can't you see it either! She has a crush on her!" Stan's mouth dropped open.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously, dude."

"Who has a crush on who?" I ask. Kyle looked at me disbelievingly, as if he _couldn't_ believe that I was _that _stupid.

"_Forget it_, you'll figure it out on your own." He walked away and Stan immediately followed him.

"Wait! Kyle! Stan! Tell me!" They both ignored me and kept walking. I didn't bother coming after them, because I knew Kyle was really stubborn. If he didn't want to tell me, then there was nothing I could do about it. And Stan always took his side, so I wouldn't be able to get anything from him either.

I glare at their retreating backs. Kyle might think I'm stupid because I didn't know what the hell he was talking about, but _I _wasn't the one who was completely oblivious to how _my_ best friend felt about me. I smiled as I thought about Stan's crush on Kyle. He had looked at me like _I _was retarded (and sometimes, I admit I can be), but he didn't even realize that his best friend was in love with him. So who's the stupid one _now_, Kyle!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was walking back from school today.

I always take the bus, but I didn't feel like going there this time. Kyle's words had finally begun to sink in during sixth period, and I was confused.

_What if she did like me…what was I supposed to do then? Wait… what if she _doesn't_ like me? _

For some reason the thought disappointed me. Maybe…I liked her back?

I heard someone yell from behind me, and I turned around. It's her.

"Wait up!" She stopped in front of me, panting. "I wa-was yell-"pant "-ing for-" pant "you to stop!"

"What is it?" I asked, my heart beating faster every second.

"Um…Wendy, I-err, I…I'm sorry I acted so weird at lunch today!"

"Oh…that's…okay." Why was I so disappointed?

"I wanted to tell you that, um, I…it's because I-" She suddenly leapt forward, her lips crashing into mine. I gasped in surprise, but strangely enough, I actually felt _really… _happy. Kissing a girl was not that much different from kissing a guy. It felt really nice, actually.

I grinned, and she pulled back, looking at me hopefully. She smiled when she saw my expression, and started to lean in for another kiss. Instead, she was interrupted by a laugh, coming from across the street. We both turned to look in that direction.

"Ha, see I _knew_ it!" Kyle was smirking at Stan. Stan rolled his eyes at him. I forgot, those two always walked home together.

"I didn't disagree!"

"Well, yeah, but you didn't agree either." Stan just rolled his eyes again.

"Whatever, dude. Let's just keep walking." Kyle shrugged, and took Stan's hand in his own. Stan smiled and kissed him on the cheek playfully, and they both started walking away. I stared at them, open mouthed. Stan…wait, that meant that Kyle _did_ know about Stan's crush on him! And…and they were together? Damn it! That meant Kyle _was never _the stupid one after all! He knew how Stan _and _my best friend felt even before I did! Ugh…so I really had been the most oblivious one this whole time.

"Hey, did _you_ know Stan and Kyle--?" I started to ask, but before I could finish she started kissing me again, and I completely forgot about Stan and Kyle. The only thing I was paying attention to was my best friend, as she pressed her lips against mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Love it or hate it? Please review!


End file.
